


From beginning to end 至始至终24

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [26]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Thor/Loki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Summary: ABO、腹黑合法军火商锤X北欧傲娇财团公子基、长篇，中间会虐，HE结局





	From beginning to end 至始至终24

又是曙光女神号新一年出行的日子，巨大的游轮从阿拉斯加湾缓缓出航，承载着几千名客人们的愉悦假期。Wanda第二次登上这艘游轮却有着不同的意义，因为很多人也包括她自己都不知晓将成为这艘游轮未来的女主人，Vision集团Paul Bettany的未婚妻。Paul做了很长时间的准备和筹划，就是为了这次的惊喜，现在Wanda全然不知以为这是一次很平常不过的度假，她从来都没有质疑过，满心欢喜的迎接着这次旅行。

 

“准备的怎么样了”Tony站在甲板上与Paul并肩欣赏着海上的风景

 

“你指的是哪个？不过不管是哪个都会很顺利的”Paul转过头微笑的看着好友，这次他不仅要在曙光女神号上推广新能源的项目，同时还要向Wanda求婚。他很自信，坚信着自己的爱情和事业，一切看起来再完美不过了

 

“提前恭喜你，话说我和Thor谁会最后一个结婚那？”Tony调侃着，还不忘拉上Thor一起参与进来

 

“这很难说，换做原先我肯定觉得你会是最晚的那个，但现在可不好说了。Thor貌似对爱情产生的质疑，也许比想象中的还要更糟糕”Paul叹着气，想起了之前被拒绝掉的那通电话

 

“别怪他，这需要时间，一年可能太短，三年、五年.....总有一天他会想通的”很难得在Tony的嘴中能帮那个大块头说上几句好话，要知道去年的这时候，他们的友情就差点走到了尽头

 

“我怎么会怪他，毕竟他的送礼物很不错”虽然Thor拒绝登船，可却提前做好了全部的宣传计划，以及十分大方的送了一座海中小岛作为订婚礼物，以Wanda的名字命名，Paul看过那里的景色，的确很美。

 

“话说Tony，你不准备表示一下吗？”既然提到了礼物，Paul玩笑般的问询着Tony，这个家伙总是最高调的那一个，但这次却闭口不谈此事

 

“放心，我一向只准备最好的，这是个惊喜，可惜Thor无缘享受了”

 

听完Tony的话，Paul不由得皱起了眉“其实他不来挺好的，忘记和你说了，Loki Laufeyson和他的未婚夫这次也登船了”

 

====  
Loki再次登上曙光女神号，心情可谓是五味杂粮。他本意和Thor一样，不想再去碰触原先的任何记忆点，可很多事情他做不了主。自从盗取新能源配方计划失败以来，Laufey与Harrison家并未就此善罢甘休，他们得知了这次的宣传计划，于是迫不及待的想来看个究竟，顺便试探着能不能从Vision集团手里拿下部分的订单。合作、代销，反正什么都可以，只要能把项目拿到手就是笔好买卖。这完全在Loki的意料之中，被再次推到风口浪尖之上，他明白父亲和Harrison家的用意，利用自己身上仅存的一切，哪怕是最后的一点“资源”。但是他们想错了，在那场闹剧般的订婚典礼上，Loki与Thor感情已经走到了尽头，这不用去证明，最好的证明就是之前慈善基金会上的相遇，Thor的态度、语气甚至是行动，都完美了证明了这一点。唯一庆幸的是，Loki在船上遇见了Wanda，自从他与Thor分道扬镳后，军火的线路就一直被搁置下来，现在他甜美的小妞副手正和他的有钱男友在这里度假，并且还为Loki带来了一个好消息

 

“Thor这次并不会登船。”  
这对Loki来说这简直是个天大的好消息，顿时觉得轻松了不少。目标一失效，他的作用也就不存在，我只要吃吃喝喝度过完这次行程就好，至于那个狗屁的新能源计划就交给Darren搞定吧。

 

“我觉得你们很可惜”Wanda的话突然打断了Loki正在快速旋转的神经，他有些迟疑，但很快就明白了过来

 

“没什么好可惜的，我们的人生本来就是交错开的，只不过是在一个适当点相遇了，但未来还是要走各自不同的路”Loki推了推鼻子上的眼镜，语气平静的像是看透了世间情感一般

 

“我只是希望今后你不会后悔.........”Wanda的眼神中带着伤感，为这段感情感到可惜。回想起之前他们在东欧经历的种种，生死都分不开的恋人，却被现实无情的击溃。

 

“为什么不是他后悔”Loki的笑意很淡，他曾经也不止一次的试想着，要是Thor能坚定不移的相信他，又或者给他一个适当可以解释的机会，那么今天的一切是否就会变的有所不同？可Loki偏执又倔强，他就像一只要溺死在沼泽里的羚羊，徒劳的做着挣扎，却不知这样会令自己更早的走向死亡。

 

船上的第一晚Darren就找了新欢，和一个金发的男性Omega聊的十分起劲，还好他们在上船之前订了2间客房，但对外宣称的是有一间用于堆放行李和杂物。Loki不建议自己居住在那个堆满半个空间的客房里，这里总好过与Darren共处一室。他们之间的关系很紧张，但在外界依然要保持着良好的假象，装作恩爱可能谈不上，因为Darren在外面保养情妇的事情人人知晓，现在两人都尽量的不撕破脸皮，起码在媒体和公众的眼皮下要保证成双成对。这艘船上基本都是熟悉的面孔，很多人也见证了Loki与Thor的爱情诞生时刻，还有那些会回忆起很多往事的21点赌桌和冷餐会的舞池.......

 

今天Loki的运气很差，在赌桌上连连败退，他没有感情的扔着手边越来越少的筹码，明知道不应该再继续玩下去，可寂寞的他却无处找寻更好的乐子  
“真难得，Laufeyson也会有输得这么惨的时候”一个娇气而又慵懒的声音，虽然许久未听到她的声音，但Loki还是能准确的辨认出来

 

“某人不是说再也不想和我说话了吗”Loki无趣的看着自己手中的牌，并没有把目光投向问话的人，因为无需确认，那个和她相交了10多年却因为一个Alpha而断了联系的好友Mason

 

“可是我今天心情好，你的Odinson那？哦，不好意思，应该是Harrison，听说订婚现场很棒，我真的应该去参加”Mason的用意很明显，她就是来挖苦Loki的。

 

“看来你已经对黑山湾不感兴趣了，怎么？我把Odinson甩了之后，你还是没机会吗？”Loki的嘴什么时候吃过亏，他尖酸刻薄的反击着，让本来还张狂着的Mason突然没了话.....

 

“你就等着瞧吧，我一定要把Odinson睡到手”Mason咬牙切齿的说着，然后气冲冲的离开了赌桌，而这个时候Loki也不忘再添油加醋“祝你愿望早日成真”

 

====  
旅途还在进行中，初期的日子里过的还算顺利安稳，直到游轮停泊在夏威夷的港口。在新能源推广会的前一天，TonyStark在船上搞起了盛大的狂欢派对，绝对是你想象不到的豪华和疯狂。他邀请了世界上顶级的乐队和歌手，还有不少明星和以及那些在各种杂志上能见到的模特，就连舞台和船体的亮化工程都是下足了功夫。这很符合Tony的做事风格，要么不做，要做就做到最高调。Loki才不想参加这种“约炮”酒后乱性的派对，虽然名义上不是这样的......但他就是这么定义的。可惜Darren却对着这个派对表现的很积极，也不知道出于什么原因还收到了Tony的邀请卡。

 

“我不想去，要去你自己去就好了”Loki在晚餐的时候直接表达了自己的想法，他本想提醒Darren这个邀请很可疑，鉴于Tony和Thor的关系，Harrison家在他们眼中不值一提，怎么可能会有善意的邀请？但Loki思来想去还是放弃了劝告，这可能会引起不必要的麻烦。

 

“注意你说话的态度”Darren尽量放低了自己的声音，在公共餐厅内他需要刻意的保持姿态，但对Loki的话语还是强硬的“你必须和我一起到场，之后你愿意去哪就去哪，至少应付好晚上蹲在门口的媒体”  
又是这种打掩护的工作，Loki习以为常，他之前甚至还陪着Darren去过一次“交际聚会”，谁会想到哪个Alpha会带着自己的未婚Omega去piao娼？什么让人羡慕的一对，不过是个谎言。

 

为了这次掩护Loki还特意精心打扮了一下，起码要做足了戏份。为了吻合今天的派对风格，他贴身穿了一件很随意的白色衬衫，但V字领口下的锁骨却很性感，外面套了一件半长款的黑色休闲西服，特别之处是左肩和腰部的绿色波纹鳞片，闪烁的光芒与绿色的眼眸浑然天成。Loki的发情期刚结束不久，但为了保险起见还是在出门前打了一针抑制剂，毕竟那是个疯狂的派对，信息素混杂，搞不好就会刺激到残余的发情热潮。

 

他们在客房区的电梯处汇合，Loki很自然的跨上Darren的手臂，他们已经习惯于这样的默契  
“你又打抑制剂了？”Darren凑到Loki的颈间嗅了嗅

 

“很明显吗”Loki偏过头一副全然不知的样子

 

“什么都闻不到，这当然很明显”

 

“以防万一”Loki已经不是第一次这样做了，他很谨慎。只要与Darren一起外出就会留有防备

 

“算了吧，谁敢打你的注意，不要命了吧”Darren冷笑着，像是一种嘲讽。  
Loki懒得理会对方，他只想早些完成任务回房睡觉。

 

====  
之前还是中规中矩的冷餐宴会厅现在变成了一个巨大的娱乐中心，夸张的霓虹彩灯，嬉笑入场的人群，都让Loki有种上错船的错觉……蹲在门口的闪光灯闪个不停，叫喊着各路名人，活生生的像是参加了某个娱乐红毯的活动？Loki挽着Darren的手臂很自然的与媒体们打着招呼，摆着亲密的姿势留下合影。Loki长得漂亮又举止得体，老实说Darren很喜欢带着他出去应酬，就像是女士们今天带了一条名贵的钻石项链，必要带着出来炫耀一番。虽然在财力和势力上无法与Odinson相比，但对方最心爱的人最后却选择了自己，这足以满足Darren的虚荣心。

 

门口的情景根本没办法与里面相比，原本的舞池理石地面上摆放着形状奇特而不规则的沙发卡台，在分散的座椅空当中设立了几处钢管舞台，妖娆的Omega舞者们在那里扭动着如灵蛇般的身姿，而座椅围绕的中心是乐队和歌手演出的舞台，此时你能看到Tony正搂着一位美女在那边跳着贴身热舞。

 

即使Loki心中一百个不愿意，但还是得跟随着Darren过去和这场派对的主办者打个招呼。他们绕过那些碍事的座椅和疯狂的人们，这里很乱，很吵，混合着各类的香水和信息素，Loki皱着眉甚至不敢深深的呼吸。一开始Loki只注意到了在跳舞的Tony，等临近时才发现卡台里还坐着Paul Bettany和Thor Odinson..........挽着Darren臂膀的手在不自觉中收紧，原本公式化的笑意在Loki的脸上渐渐消失，天知道Thor为什么临时改变主意到达了这里，但这个状况的确很出乎意料。

 

Tony看到过来的两个人，脸上几乎笑开了花，这神一般的相遇安排要从三天前说起。  
====  
得知好友Paul要向Wanda求婚后，Tony就借用了这里的宴会厅要为他的好哥们办一场疯狂的派对，虽然Paul本人表示极力的不赞同，但最后还是阻止不了这个疯狂的行动，所以此时Paul正生无可恋的坐在沙发的角落里，希望明天Wanda不会直接把他从船上憋下去。而至于Thor，这个一开始怎么都不肯上船的人，在三天前突然改变了主意，很准时的在派对前一天登船。

 

“有个事情我得提前和你说一声......”

 

"怎么了？我来了不开心吗，你们不是一直盼着我来吗”Thor很诧异Tony与Paul的态度，明明之前还因为这个事情争论了很久，现在他来了，但两个人却跟丢了魂似得一脸严肃

 

“Loki和Harrison也在船上，当然Paul绝对不是故意的，是你说不来的，他才批准了这两个人的名额”Tony谨慎的表达着，Paul也在一旁应和着

 

“没关系，船上这么大，又不是容不下这俩个人，难道以后我还要避着他们不成？我没什么可在意的，真的。其实我在几周前已经见过Loki了，在我母亲举办的慈善基金会上，还聊了一会儿那”Thor有说有笑的描述着当时的情景，但听得两人心里直发毛

 

“你确定？”Tony忍不住发出了质疑，他认为Thor是在故意逞强

 

“当然，我很确定。其实北欧回来后，我很害怕再次遇见Loki，因为我不知道自己会做出什么样的反应，尴尬、愤怒、恨意又或是留恋？可当他毫无预兆般的出现在我面前时，起初我很惊讶，但平静下来后，我发现什么都没有......我觉得这可能是一种释怀”Thor说的很真诚，那天他与Loki的见面可能是某种程度上的一种证明，对这段感情的释怀。

 

“那真的是恭喜你了，正好在明天的派对上我给你介绍一个更带劲的Omega，保证气死Loki Laufeyson”Tony嬉笑着在Thor厚实的肩膀上拍了两下，于是当晚就向Harrison发出了派对邀请

 

====  
“感谢Stark先生能邀请我们过来，这里很棒”Darren友好的向Tony问候着，然后目光转向沙发上的另外俩个人“好高兴见到您Bettany先生”

 

“你好，希望今晚的派对不会给留下什么阴影就好”Paul一脸严肃的说着忠告，让Darren不由得疑惑起来

 

“Paul的冷笑话一向如此”Tony及时化解了气氛，然后对Paul使了个眼色，让他别揭穿自己

 

“对了，还有Odinson先生，感谢您上次亲临我和Loki的订婚现场，我们还没来得及向您感谢”Darren故意拉近正要远离自己身边的Loki，把对方抱在怀里。

 

“哦，没关系。希望上次没有扫兴就好，能看的出你们过得不错..........”Thor很自然的回答着Darren的问题，但眼神却飘向怀里一脸僵硬的Loki。Thor慵懒的靠在沙发里，他半举起的手被一双纤细的手指勾住，然后顺着沙发的边缘把身后的Omega揽到身前，并毫不避讳的坐在他的大腿上。这位男性Omega有一头乌黑的长发，身材纤细、脸上的轮廓俊美而精致，有几分眼熟，大概是个小有名字的模特。心中有一团无名火卡在了喉咙里，Loki垂下眼帘小心的吸着气，他体内燥热着仿佛血液都要沸腾起来。他甚至有种冲动，就像是一年前的这个时候，把这个该死的家伙扔进游泳池里，然后再狠狠的捅他几刀。

 

“Odinson先生，希望你今天玩的开心，由衷的”Loki的声音很低沉，脸上带着冷酷的笑意。他拨开Darren在自己腰上的手，头都不回的走开了。

 

Darren觉得自己颜面尽失，就像个随手被丢弃的垃圾一样扔在了这里，他尴尬的不知道要说什么，只能把被嫌弃的手插在裤兜里。  
“嗨，哥们，没什么可生气的，当初我可比你惨多了。看看这里，美人多的是，我给你安排几个超带劲的”Tony突然窜到了Darren的面前，一手抓住对方的肩膀，一手拉起坐在Thor大腿上的Omega，刚才那只是为了给Thor找回面子临时借用，他才不想拱手相让这个小宝贝那。

 

看着Tony拉走了Loki的未婚夫，Thor这时才松了一口气。莫名其妙的被Omega缠上了身，要不是他及时看到了Tony投来的信号，一定当场傻在那里，谢天谢地没有出现那样的尴尬。  
“心情怎么样？”坐在一旁的Paul突然开了口，刚才他一言未发的在看着戏，感觉还算不错

 

“糟透了，但是意外的还挺爽”Thor拿起酒杯与Paul撞杯，刚才在看到Darren与Loki亲密的举动时，他心里真的有些不是滋味，但还好，Tony唐突的安排反而让他扳回了一局。

 

“我只希望今天别出什么大问题，我明天可是有重要安排的”明天推广宣传一结束，Paul就要向Wanda求婚，虽然他胸有成竹，可就是紧张的要命。

 

“别担心，肯定没问题。我今天一定帮你盯紧Tony，不让他瞎胡闹”Thor自信的拍着胸脯，但下一秒就被Paul泼了冷水

 

“......管好你自己就成了，我可没忘记你上次来给我惹了多大的麻烦”Paul回忆起去年的情景，Laufeyson在泳池边身手利落的脚踢Winston、背摔Odinson，最后蠢家伙又胖揍了倒霉鬼，以及最后Loki与Thor在客房走廊处上演的年度各种动作大片......光是想一想Paul的脑袋就大了。

 

“你这是在我的伤口上撒盐”Thor愤愤不平的说道

 

“知道有伤口就行，别好了伤疤忘了疼”当年两个人的感情Paul自认看的清楚，虽然Thor现在看起来还依然坚定，保不准下一刻、什么时候，就会脑子断路做出冲动的事情来。

 

Paul的直白让Thor哑口无言，对于这样诚实的忠告他也只能僵硬的点着头“我知道了，你就少说几句放过我吧”

 

====  
Loki本来想一走了之，但刚走到门口就遇上了正进门的Mason，对方貌似在没参加派对之前就喝了不少酒，一把抓住他就往里面推  
“呦，这不是Loki吗？都要结婚了还来这种地方，怎么？Harrison是不是哪方面不行？”Mason满口说着胡话，身边的两个Alpha像是在看笑话一样的旁观着

 

“你这个疯女人，看来酒精已经烧坏了你的脑袋”这样恶毒的反驳让两个人都有些怀念，在过去浑浑噩噩的日子里，两个人就是怼来怼去的寻找着乐子。Loki有时候还在幻想，要是Mason是个Alpha，说不准他会主动的勾引对方然后嫁个他。但事实Mason也就只有名字听起来很A，大概是他家里人太想要个男性Alpha了吧

 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你这张嘴还是那么恶毒”Mason豪爽的笑着，硬生生的拉着Loki，最后将他按在一个沙发卡台里

 

“好久没听到你这个小骗子骂人了，反正你也被Thor Odinson给甩了，那咱们的敌对关系就不存在了”

 

“是我他妈的甩了他”Loki突然火了起来，一手推开Mason的牵制，一边整理着自己被弄皱的衬衫领子

 

“管他是谁甩了谁，反正他又是单身了，这就应该庆祝”Mason兴致勃勃的塞给Loki一杯酒，逼着对方喝了下去，她疯癫的捧着酒杯黏上对方的身子“来，我的小骗子，咱们去好好疯狂一下”

 

====  
Tony带着Darren在一群Omega们的簇拥中玩的不亦乐乎，Darren的醉态很明显，而Tony则留了心眼故装作出一副醉意来，两个人爬上吧台点了冰镇的酒水准备清清热气

 

“你的Loki小宝贝不会生气了吧”Tony故意把话题引向Loki，他这么卖力的带着对方玩，无非就是想了解一下两个人的状况，也是想做个好人帮Thor打听一下，可能对方不会很领情

 

“不用管他，我们的原则是他不管我，我也不管他”Darren觉得自己已经和Tony混的很熟，再加上酒精的作用，他说话的语气也开始随意起来

 

“这种关系真不错，要是我也能找个这样的，嗯..........就是脸蛋又漂亮，身材又火辣，而且还不碍事的，我也可以结婚。”Tony一步步的试探着，其实他自己也挺好奇的，毕竟还追求过Loki

 

“你想要？现在就送给你，只要你能有命摸上Loki Laufeyson的床”Darren紧紧的皱着眉头，一副不可言喻的表情

 

“这么刺激吗........”

 

“不怕你笑话，我和Loki也算是准夫妻了，但是我至今没上过他。我们订婚的那夜，真是给我留下了不可磨灭的阴影，你看..........”说着话，Darren撩起了自己衬衫的下摆，在小腹侧面有个明显的疤痕“酒店的水果刀。我才刚扒了他的衣服，然后二话不说，连个表情都没有.......上来就是一刀”

 

Tony吃痛一般的裂开嘴角，心想当初自己多亏没霸王硬上弓，这么看来Thor绝对是一条铁血硬汉

 

“当时真是痛死我了，我挥手过去就是一拳，把他打飞了出去，我这才有命活了下来........这样的Omega送你一个？”Darren轻笑着，看着Tony的表情就知道不想要了...........

 

“那你们为什么还要维持这段没有感情的婚约，就是因为联姻？Loki对你做出了这样的事情，就算你取消了婚约Laufey也不会说什么吧？毕竟是他们家的孩子先做出来蠢事，这是个把柄”Tony为两个人的联姻关系做着分析，他不懂为什么还要和一个捅自己刀子的人继续维持婚约

 

“因为Laufeyson是最适合的，就算我不和他们家联姻，我也得找其他家族联姻，为什么不挑个像你所说的那种？脸蛋漂亮的、身材火辣的，即使睡不到，但是摆在那里也赏心悦目。何况我也没有什么把柄，他是捅了我，但我也打伤了他，还是永久性的。”

 

“什么意思？”Darren前面所说的话Tony大概都明白了，只是最后一句是什么意思？

 

Tony想要继续问下去，但是却被不远处的喧闹声打断了，现在某一处的卡台里正上演着一场激烈的“表演”，一群Omega们似乎是引起骚动的根源。Mason总是不嫌事大的找寻各种乐子，Loki也因几杯烈酒下肚后就陪着对方一起胡闹，直到一个不服气的Omega主要找Loki挑战？项目就是掰手腕，而且谁输了谁就当场脱一件衣服。Loki当然与其他的Omega们不同，当他或她们天天抱着洋娃娃学化妆、研究着怎么嫁个有钱的Alpha时，Loki就已经可以击倒10个比他强壮的Alpha了。所以几轮下来之后，沙发边上围坐了4、5个浑身上下只剩内裤和胸罩Omega，Alpha们兴致高昂的吹着口哨，纷纷围观过来，当然他们最想看的还是败北的Loki Laufeyson，看看这幅美丽的身躯到底是什么样子，但这并不容易。

 

“妈的”又一名Omega被击败，他吐着脏话显然很不满“你这么有能耐为什么不找个Alpha较较劲”

 

话音刚落，四周的Alpha们就叫嚣起来“嗨，小宝贝要不试试我”，“是呀，我让你双手”Alpha们肆意的笑着，用低级的语言调戏着Loki

 

“我是喝多了，但是还没喝傻。让两只手我可不接受，一对一公平对赛，但是Alpha要是输了就要把衣服全脱光”Loki回击着Alpha们的叫嚣，虽然这听起来更像是调情，无所谓，他只想玩的尽兴一些

 

“没问题”Alpha们的气势瞬间高涨起来，好多人跃跃欲试想要上来一较高低，Alpha互相推扯着，最后走上来位身材比较强壮的Alpha

 

“我会对你很温柔的”猖狂而自大的发言，不过Loki喜欢着这种不长脑子、狂妄的对手

 

“少耍嘴皮子，赢了我的Loki小宝贝再说吧，希望一会儿你光着身子不会着凉，还有我一定会请门外的记者帮你多拍几张特写哈哈哈哈”Mason调侃着，她最知道Loki的计量和手段

 

Alpha不记得自己是怎么输的，只知道看到那双绿眼睛在对他Wink时，脑袋就断了片.............  
“我赢了”Loki开心的从座位上跳起来，顺手拿起一杯酒干了进去

 

“快脱呀，怎么？需要我帮忙吗”Mason没心没肺的笑着，甚至想伸手帮帮那个Alpha，想必身材还算有料

 

Alpha被人群围住，他没有办法，缓慢的脱着衣服，直到最后的一件内裤..........Loki不敢抬眼看，只能捂着嘴大笑，然后看着Alpha光着屁股溜走.....

 

“你这是投机取巧”一旁的一个Alpha看出了蹊跷，主动报名上来挑战，他也算是情场高手，Loki的小伎俩他还吃得消........

 

的确这个家伙不太好对付，Loki调情的话和动作都对对方没有效果，论力量Omega肯定比不过Alpha，这是个不争的事实，要是此时换成自由搏击他能同时一打三........

 

“哈哈哈哈哈，脱吧”Alpha疯狂的大叫着，他赢了Loki Laufeyson，虽然持续了一段时间，但最终还是赢了

 

“才赢一局有什么可嚣张的，反正我也热的很”Loki不太服气，他甩着手脱掉了西服外套，挽起袖口袖口漏出洁白如雪手臂

 

“就怕你没有斗志，我这回让你把衬衫也都脱了”Alpha继续叫嚣着，他的眼神变得贪得无厌起来

 

“那就来看看吧”

 

事实证明光有勇气和信心是不够的，Loki的手已经偏离出了一大块，最后被压倒也只是时间的问题，他觉得要完了，但就在要泄气的时候，一双手搭在了两人紧紧相握的手背上

 

“这太荒唐了，Loki”  
来阻止的人是Darren，当看到Loki这疯狂的举动时，他差点气的晕过去。要是不及时制止，明日他的婚约者Loki Laufeyson就会半裸着身子出现在各大报纸的版面上，Harrison家可丢不起这个人

 

“哦.........搞什么鬼”这一举动引起了大家的不满，他们还要看接下来的好戏那，这也太扫兴了

 

“Darren，你搞什么？裸个身子又不是出轨，你也绿不了”Mason在一旁看的正起劲，却突然被Darren给搅和了，她当然很生气

 

Darren叹着气，他当然认识Mason，还好他最终选了Loki，要是选了这个疯女人结婚，估计他这辈子都有戴不完的绿帽子“这和你没关系，这是我们的家事，他要对Harrison家的名声负责”

 

“说的真好听，为了Harrison家，可以，非常好。那你能不能代表Harrison家，以及我未婚夫的身份和这个人挑战一下？”Loki放开桌子上的手，被酒精刺激着大脑在不停的分裂中，连他自己都不知道下步会干出什么事情来。

 

“你喝多了吧”Darren惊讶的质问着Loki，但就因为这句话......他被活生生的吊在了悬崖边上

 

“那既然你是他未婚夫，就应该接受这个挑战，能不能像个爷们似的。要是没这个胆量就趁早让让地方”之前的挑战者嚷嚷着，烦躁的想赶紧打发了眼前这个人

 

“有什么的，不就是掰个手腕子吗”说着话，Darren坐了下来，撸着袖子要教训这个人一翻，但有时候身高和体重并不能决定力量上的优势，所以当Darren的手臂被死死的压倒在桌面上时，他简直不敢相信？

 

“脱吧”挑战者一脸的蔑视，催着失败者履行承诺

 

Darren有些不情愿，但还是脱下了外套....

 

“继续呀？”

 

"........什么意思？”Darren一脸茫然有种不祥的预感

 

“输的Omega要脱一件，而Alpha就要全脱光”Mason坏笑着走近Darren，用食指勾弄着对方的衬衫领口

 

“什么？不行不行，那不可能”Darren极力的否决，他明明是来阻止Loki的，现在却让对方给自己挖了一个大抗？

 

“脱！脱！脱..........”周围的人群起着哄，声音几乎要掀翻了这艘船，Thor静静地站在人群外，从刚开始Loki扳手腕的时候他就注意到了这里。他不动声色的看着，就像是其他看热闹的人一样，他看着Loki任意妄为的样子，想到了对方口中在黑山湾时期的情景，想想一定比这个要刺激百倍，也许他真的不了解Loki

 

“也许以后我应该在船上弄个类似的比赛”Paul边看边吐槽着，一旁的Tony更是一脸吃瓜群众的表情

 

Darren显然有些下不来台，气的整张脸都红了起来，他看着整件事的罪魁首Loki在那里同样的嘲笑着，顿时就恼怒了起来  
“让Loki来脱”

 

“...........................哈？”Loki突然瞪大了眼睛，就算他喝醉了也听得清Darren说的话

 

“真TMD是个孬种”Tony在Thor的身边小声的嘀咕着，但Thor本人却没有任何的表情

 

人群中嘘声四起，就连刚刚被Loki击败的Omega们都觉得很差劲  
“有什么可诧异的，我明明就是帮忙的，输了当然也是他自己脱”Darren狡辩着，虽然这样很丢脸，但比起自己裸奔..........这就不算什么了

 

“你还真算个男人，要知道你这么窝囊，我就应该自己去掰”Loki使劲的皱着眉，他觉得酒劲一下子冲上了头顶，这个废物真是成事不足办事有余。

 

“这不都是因为你，要不是你自己胡来，至于这样吗”

 

“你倒是埋怨起我了，那你刚才就应该坚持着阻止下去，为什么又要答应比赛？”Loki和Darren突然争论了起来，貌似要上演一场家庭大战

 

“还不是你丛勇的”Darren言辞凿凿，他把这一切都推到了Loki的身上

 

“真是白瞎了你这190的身高了，居然这么中看不中用，简直就是个废物”Loki的嘴开始变得恶毒起来，这个晚上真的很糟糕，Thor的出现让他变得很尴尬，在之前的见面中他就已经输了。Loki与Thor的反应是完全相反的，他觉得自己已经看透了一切，不会再去在乎。可结果还是无法面对甚至是胆怯，他的害怕来自于对这份感情的仅存幻想，所以当看到Thor对着别的Omega做出亲密的举动时，就像是一把刀子插到了他的心上，把最后的幻想也破灭掉了。

 

“呵呵，那你为什么不找Odinson来帮帮你，你本来就是这么想的吧？弄出这么大的动静来，不就是为了这个吗？”  
不偏不倚，Darren戳中了Loki的死穴。

 

Loki死死的攥着拳头，咬的嘴唇都要出血了。酒后的大脑来不及思考就做出的行动，他的力气很大，直接向Darren的肩头推了一把，但对方明显也有所洞察，抓着Loki的手腕互相争执了起来

 

“是不是应该控制一下场面”Tony小声的问询着Paul。因为他发现此时的Thor气息正在加重，握紧的拳头上不满了青筋。

 

Loki与Darren的争执越演越烈，即使已经有人去劝阻但也阻止不了俩人肢体上的冲撞。拉扯中Darren胡乱的挥着手，正好打中了正要冲上来的Loki。这一巴掌很准的打在脸上，Loki的脑袋在嗡嗡作响，鼻梁上的眼镜被打飞在几米远的地上..........


End file.
